Rhythm of the night
by fallenstarshard
Summary: Sticks close to the manga please review and tell me if u like The last shard is out there and both Inuyasha and kagomes feelings are starting to show, but will Kagome leave as she gets closer to her world? Can Inuyasha tell her he loves her? READ!
1. Chapter 1

Rhythm Of The Night

AN: title inspired by the song "Rhythm of the Night" from Moulon Rouge. I was listening to it when I wrote this. Enjoy and

PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS NEW

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of he characters.

IT had been a horrible day. After 3 years of plundering through tuff terrain and facing demons the gang had finally defeated Naraku and only had 1 jewel shard wich they had just lost. "HOW THE HELL DID WE MANAGE THAT!!!!" yelled an angry INuyasha at the top of his lungs. Kagome was just as upset but for a completely different reason. Once they had this shard she wouldn't be needed anymore. She would have to leave. Everyone that she had loved and him. She looked out in the direction that the demon had escaped. She gave a long sigh. Suddeny it was as if he remembered she was there and he took his anger out on her. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! IF YOU WERE NOT HERE WE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN THAT SHARD" he was fuming. She glared daggers at him, but held her tongue. "oh no remarks I must have really hit home. Im right and you now it." He said. " Lady Kagome he does…" tried to interupt, but Kagome stood up then. She glanced casually at him and smiled. "You know what," she said trying her best to remain calm and unhurt, "your completely right. So Ill see ya around." With that she turned to Kirrara "Lets go." And before anyone could stop her she and kirrara were gone, but not before they saw the tear that slipped from her eye. Sango glared at Inuyasha and went to hit him over the head, but Miroku beat her to it. "WHAT THE ELL WAS THAT FOR" he yelled at Miroku. "you took your anger out on lady kagome when we all know none of us really wanted that last jewel shard." He said calmly. " and whys that" asked Inuyasha acting as if he didn't know the answer. "because then she will have no reason to stay said Shippo sadly. NO one wanted to admit it but they all knew Kagome only stayed because of her duty to collect the shards. "KEh" said Inuyasha half heartedly "Ill go get her" and the group made there way back to were they had camped that nite. They all knew that Kagome had gone home and Inuyasha was the only one that could get her, but to give her a little time to cool off they walked slow, thinking of the day she would leave them.

It INFURIATED her that he always took all his anger out on her. On top of that he was always going off with Kikyo. But could she blame him? He loved Kikyo. Kagome was nothing to him, only a stupid shard detector that would soon be disposed of. Tears spilled silently down her face and she buried her face in Kirrara's back. Finally they landed by the well. "Thanks" she whispered getting off her back. "I promise to bring you back some nice cat treats. I just… I cant be around him right now." She patted Kirrars head and walked to the well. With a small back wave she jumped in, allowing the comforting periwinkle lights to surrond her. When the magic died down she looked up to see the regular well house roof over her. She climbed out of the well completely emotionally exhausted. All she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and not move. When she reached the house door she saw a note.

Kagome,

If you come back we are at a fiends house for the weekend. She just had a baby and needed my help. I love you

Mom

P.S you have clan cloths in your closet

She sighed and walked in, climbed into her bed and stared at the wall for lack of anything better. After what seemed like an eternity she picked up the phone and called her friend Yuri. "Heelllloo?" asked Yuri when she finally answered the phone. "Hey Yuri, Its Kagome" she said. "KAGOME OMG!!! Hows your trintioglicosis?" she asked. Another grandfather invented disease. "Its… uuhhh gone. Im actually just relaxing at home. My moms out.." but befre she could finish Yuri yelled "OK well your coming out dancing with us!!" "Actually…" but again before Kaogme could answer Yuri yelled "Great we will be there in an hour. SEEE YAAA!!! And oh ya dress hot." "YURI. IM NOT…" but of course she had hung up the phone by then. "UUUUGGGHH" groaned Kagome. "well, maybe this will be good for me to get out and have some fun" she glanced at the clock . 6:30 she had, know that the were always 30 minutes late an hour and a half. She climbed out of bed and went to take a long relaxing shower. When she came out it was only 7 so she but on a pair of jeans, a green tshirt, and her hair up in a ponytail. "there is no way im dressing up" she thought to herself. She fell back onto her pink chair and grabbed the nearest magazine. She had barley opened the pages when the doorbell rang. Puzzled she went down stairs and opened the door. "WERE HERE" yelled her three best friends, each caring makeup, blowdryers and a dress. "wait you said you were comin at 6" said kagome. She did not like were this was going. "ya!! But we knew you wouldn't get ready at all and its your first nite out with the girls in like…. Forever" she yelled. Slowly they advanced on her. "Guys im dressed fine" said Kagome sweat dropping. Suddenly she was ambushed by three fashion crazed friends. For the next hour her hair was pulled her eyes were covered in makeup, and she was squeezed into a tight red dress and red pumps. The girls stood back admiring there work. Kagome walked over to a mirror. Her hair was straightened and glistening over the years it had grow to her lower back. Her eyes were lined with charcoal eyeliner. A light blush covered her cheeks and her lips had a clear gloss over them. The dress was red and looked as if it were made for her. Two thin spagetti straps held it up and it ended a few inches above her knees. The high red pumps accented her toned legs. At first glance Kagome didn't recognize herself. "OK lets head out" yelled Yuri. The other 2 grabbed Kagome by the arms and pulled her down the stairs and out the door. It wasn't until they were at Yuris car that Kagome snapped out of her gaze. "wait I forgot my keys" she spun and raced, or as much as one can in heels, back to the house. She came into her room ad grabbed her key that were on the bed. Then deciding that carring around a loose set of keys was not the best idea she stepped into her closet and grabbed a red clutch. While rummaging around she didn't hear the window open and an irritated "excuse me but.." she turned around scared out of her wits just to see Inuyasha standing there.

Inuyasha had decided to finally go after Kagome he leapt into the well and emerged on the other side. It was already dark and he quickly made his way out of the well house. Luckly he saw the light in Kagomes room on so she was home. In one bound he was up at the window and as usual it was unlocked for him. He was a little annoyed to see some rather attractive girl in Kagome's room. as he called to her to ask her what she was doing said girl turned around. It was Kagome and she looked drop-dead gorgeous. After a few moments he tried to speak "Kagome you…" but he interrupted her. "Inuyasha I have to go. You need to get your shards or ill get in the way." She stormed out of the room angerly. He sapped out of his daze. "where are you going dressed like that!!" he yelled. She turned on him. " I have a date" she lied. "You wouldn't care!!! so go back with your little Kikyo and leave me alone" she almost yelled. She ran out of the house and got into the car. As she drove away she left Inuyasha stunned. "Does she really think I don't care?"


	2. enchanted moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I really wish I did

MY DEAR READERS I BEG YOU PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

Rhythm of the Night

The car sped down the streets. With in 10 minutes the were outside the club. It was covered in lights and a sign read "the Enchanted Moon." Kagome noticed it wasn't far from the shrine. Thoughts of Inuyasha ran thrugh her mind but she pushed them aside. "Your ready to have fun" asked Yuri snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. She gave her friend a slight nod. The 4 girls hooked arms and walked into the club. Music blasted around them and couples swamped the dance floor. They went and claimed a booth from the side that was slightly elevated. It was a nice club. There was a door leading to a patio that was adorned with white canopies. Under each canopy was a couch and the entire outside was surronded by twinkling lights. Unfortunatly the cold kept everyone inside. "what can I get the ladies with all the eyes on them." Asked a rather cute blonde waiter. Kagome looked around and he was right. Several pairs of male eyes were drawn to her. Some appered older then her, others about the same age. She grabbed nervously at her dress. The red fabric was cool and smooth under her fingers. "come on Kagome. Live a little!!" she thought to herself. Kagome plastered a radiant smile on her face. "ill have a Mango Tango Please." She told the waiter. Then she cautiously made eye contact with a few of the guys and smiled. "as you wish" he said and was gone. "atta way to loosen up Kagome" yelled Yuri hugging her friend. "lets go dance" yelled Kagome dragging her three friends after her. They found an empty space and swayed to the music. Suddenly Kagome bumped into someone behind her, she spun around to apoligize when she was face to face with the cutest guy ever. His dark curls fell around his face. His green eyes gazed into her chocolate brown ones. "sorry" she said quietly giving him a small smile. "the pleasure is al mine" he said in a deep voice. " Kuro" he introduced himself stretching out his hand. "Kagome" she said giving him her own. Unexpectadly he took her hand and kissed it gently. Kagome blushed a red nearly matching her dress. Just then a slow song started. "would you care to dance" he sked looking about. Kagome hesitated, but was pushed into him by three pairs of hands. "I guess I would love to" she said looking behind her at her friends. They both chuckled and began there dance. Kuro was a terrific dancer. He lead her through th whole dance. With each spin kagomes hair swirled around her. Every dance she danced with Kuro, only being interrupted by a few men brave enough to interrupt. By the end of the nite she was completely comfortable dancing with him. They were bumping and grinding and letting the music carry them. Kagomes body glistened with sweat. Them a certain song came on. Rhythm of the Night from Moulin Rouge. Kagome squeeled "I love this song" "well then I bet you know the dance" said Kuro mischeviously. Kagome looked puzzled. "well let me show you" he said. They started off on a tango. Kuro spun her then brought her back in. Slowly as the chourus started they started he dipped her then brought her up slowly. She was very close to him. She was having the time of her life. She locked gazes with him and let the music carry her. By about the middle of the song they were very close to each other and as Kuro brought her up from another dip, he kissed her. Kagome didn't really care. The kiss meant nothing to her, not really. They were just so caught up in the music.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed her ad she was torn away from Kuro. She looked up to see Inuyasha fuming. "Stay the hell away from her" he growled at Kuro. Kuro looked around Inuyasha at Kagome who gave him a small nod, and he understood this was one fight he would lose. "relax just having fun with a beautiful girl." He said raising his hands in a show of surrender. He turned around to see a very angr Kagome. It was impossible to see who was more upset. "Come NOW!" she ordered grabbing his hand and pulling him out to the patio. The second she stepped out the cool air assalted her. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" she screamed at him. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HIM KISS YOU?" he retorted. Kagome scoffed. "OH YA I FORGOT ITS OK WHEN YOU GO OFF WITH KIKYO AND DO GOD KNOWS WHAT BUT ME I CANT HAVE ANY FUN!!!" kagome could not conatine her anger. Inuyasha looked her in the eye. "what are you talking about" he yelled. "don play with me anymre" said Kagome exasperated. "you love Kikyo so why wont you let me move on and get over you. Why cant you stop hurting me." she walked to the farthest part of the patio. "ME AND KIKYO HAVE NOTHING GOIN ON!!" he exploded. She looked up at him tears welling in her eyes. "don't lie to me. Don't you DARE lie to me." She spoke to him in a deathly shaking voice. He walked up to her and pinned her against the wall her arms slightly above her head. "Don't you dare look me in the eye and lie to me!" she yelled at him. She struggled to get loose when Inuyasha crashed his lips into hers. She struggled but he held her firm. Then slowly she reacted kissing him back. Her hands drooped and hung around his neck. His arms fell to her wais and he drew her close. Both their minds were fuzzy. The moon shone down on the couple. They drew apart for breath. "I have only have one person in my heart" he whispered in her ear. H kissed her neck softly and then brought his eyes to look directly down into hers. "and she is standing here in my arms" Kagome gasped and he claimed her lips in another passionate kiss. "I love you" she whispered softly. He broke the kiss once more and looked her dead in the eyes. "my love for you shines brighter than the moon" she laughed and he picked her up and twirled her. They danced to their own music, but softly the end of the song played out. "OH the rhythm, wanna feel the rhythm" And they danced the night away to there own rhythm. The rhythm of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys

Hey Guys!!

I am back! I have had writers block for the longest time. ANYWAY just a heads up these are my 2 most popular stories so far are The Hart Decides and Matters of the heart. I have decided to take more time and work on all the grammar mistakes everyone seems to be pointing out. There are 2 stories in the process of being worked on Enough and On the Road to life. Enough is in a very early stage and only has one chapter up, the more reviews the faster I work. OTRTL will be posted, hopefully tomorrow, at least the first chapter will. I really hope yall get around to reading my stories, and PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!! That way I know what yall want and when. Well thanks again

Love

Fallenstarshard

Ps. Hope yall check out some of my other stories too. Like Rhythm of the Night


End file.
